Brightest Day (Vol 1) 0
Synopsis for "Carpe Diem" In the aftermath of the Blackest Night. We see young birds in their nest chirping for food. One of them falls out of the nest and falls to the ground near a tomb on its head, bleeding. We then see Boston Brand, formerly known as Deadman. We see him standing in front of his grave, remembering his life before and after he became known as Deadman. As he's doing that, he takes a sledgehammer and shatters his tombstone. Afterwards, he holds his mask in front of him, wondering what to do now that he's alive. He then sees the dead bird next to his grave. He picks up the body and just as he's about to put it back in its nest, he notices a White Lantern Ring on his hand, which lights up and says, "Live". The light surrounds the body of the dead bird, and immediately, it comes back to life, astonishing Deadman. After putting the bird back in its nest, the ring calls out to him, asking for his help as he's surrounded by white light and disappears. The scene then jumps to Amnesty Bay, home to Aquaman and his wife Mera. Mera wakes up and finds her husband missing. She goes outside and finds him standing by the ocean. Aquaman was about to go for a swim, it's been a while since he's been in the water since he came back from the dead. Arthur is clearly questioning as to why he was brought back, when Garth and Tula are still dead. Mera reassures her husband by telling him that at least Garth and Tula are together again. She wants to go swimming and jumps into the water and tries to get Aquaman to come as well, but he's scared, as he sees his reflection in the water: his reflection being him when he was a Black Lantern. When then find Deadman by Curry Lighthouse as he is swallowed by the white light and disappears again. This time, Deadman finds himself at Iron Heights Penitentiary. He finds himself standing in front of the cell of Eobard Thawne, better known as the Professor Zoom. He finds Zoom still tied up as he was during the events of Blackest Night: Flash. While wondering why the white light would pick Zoom to live again, he sees a red and yellow light flash right by him, it's Barry Allen, the Flash. However, he's not here to see Zoom, he's here to see another one of his enemies, Digger Harkness, the first Captain Boomerang. Flash comes to apologize to Boomerang about what happened to his son. Flash also tells Digger that of all the people that were dead, he was given a second chance, hoping that he would turn over a new leaf, but Flash knows Digger well enough to know that he won't, and warns him to not even bother trying to escape, because he will chase after him. After that, Flash disappears. The scene then jumps to St. Roch, more specifically the Stonechat Museum, where we find Hawkman and Hawkgirl going over artifacts from their past lives, which Hawkgirl remembers. Hawkman shows Kendra a shield with the symbol of a hawk on it. She remembers it from their lives in the late 16th century. Deadman appears and finds them making love, as we see an image of Hawkgirl's helmet and an artifact that mysteriously registers the emotion of love, similar to the Star Sapphire Ring. Meanwhile in South America, we see a group of hikers looking for something. As they continue to make love, Carter begins to see images of him and Kendra in their past lives, and tells Kendra about it. He fears that this is the last time he will see her before they are killed, and the cycle that they have been trapped in for thousands of years is continuing. But, Kendra tells Carter that despite their numerous reincarnations, they should both see their reincarnations as a path for them to live, not hide. Suddenly, a Star Sapphire Gem breaks through one of the artifacts and attaches itself to the Claw of Horus. Carter doesn't know what it is, but Kendra tells him that it was a piece of her heart from Zamaron that Star Sapphire Miri Riam gave to her. Carter then puts the Claw on and they fly away, heading south. Meanwhile, back in South America, the hikers have found the bones of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara, the first Hawkman and Hawkgirl, with a voice saying that the bodies belong to them now. The scene jumps to New York City at the abandoned Justice League International Headquarters, where we find Maxwell Lord, another person who was brought back to life by the white light. He is watching monitors of his past, from the time he shot Blue Beetle, to when Wonder Woman snapped his neck, to when he was turned into a Black Lantern in Blackest Night: Wonder Woman #1. As he's watching, he plugs himself to a machine and begins to cut himself with a knife and falls unconscious, which Deadman sees, as we then see an image of Justice League International covered in Max's blood. Deadman then finds himself on Mars, home of J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, the last surviving Martian. As Deadman is standing outside of J'onn's tomb, he sees two green lights heading towards the pyramid. We then see J'onn using his Martian vision to find a special Martian rock that he puts onto is uniform. We then find out what the two green lights were, it's Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner looking for J'onn. He meets the two Green Lanterns inside the pyramid and is happy to see familiar faces. Guy surprises J'onn by getting him a box full of Chocos and some cold milk. J'onn shows them around the entire planet. He tells them that he's trying to revitalize Mars so that it can sustain life again. Although he's angry that his wife and daughter did not return in the white light, he has hope that at least he can bring back life to the dead planet. Both Green Lanterns are happy to see their only Martian back, but J'onn tells himself that he is the only Martian, for now. The scene then jumps to Oa, homeworld of the Green Lantern Corps. We see Jade fighting against green constructs with Soranik Natu. Soranik is studying Jade so that she can study her strength levels and how well her body is recuperating after being brought back to life. However, Jade sees this as an attempt by Natu to keep her away from Kyle Rayner, but Soranik denies Jade's claim. Jade feels that she's been feeling great since the white light brought her back to life and wonders if Soranik knows that as well, to which Natu reveals that she has known that Jade's powers have been at 100%. She wants to be with Kyle, but something is stopping her, to which Natu asks her what it could be. Jade tells her that since she came back, Kyle hasn't been looking at her the same way anymore, but the way he looks at Soranik, she can tell that they are in love with each other. She accepts the fact that she and Kyle had their chance, but it wasn't meant to be. She's afraid as to how she's going to fit in again in everyone's life since she's been gone for so long. But, Kyle shows up and tells her that she was never gone, that she was in their hearts the whole time. He tells her to open up her doors and meet the people who have missed her for a very long time, most especially her father, Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern. Jade feels bad about murdering Green Lanterns, including Kyle and Soranik, when she was under the control of the Black Lantern Ring, but Kyle reassures her that she was used by Nekron as a weapon of love because of her relationship with Kyle, but now that she's back, it's time to forget the past and to embrace the present as he and Soranik leave. Just as Jade is about to join them, she sees the symbol of the Black Lantern Corps and is confused as to what it was. We then jump to New York City, where we find people gathering for Gehenna's funeral. She was killed by Ronnie Raymond when he was resurrected as Black Lantern Firestorm with the current Firestorm Jason Rusch as the second half of the Firestorm Matrix. Professor Stein and Ray Palmer are also in attendance and were expecting Ronnie to be there as well, but he shows up late, telling Ray and Professor Stein that he had a long night trying to reconnect with friends (he was at a welcome back party thrown by his friends getting drunk). Professor Stein convinces Ronnie to talk to Jason, who's in a mess since Ronnie used him to turn his girlfriend into table salt and ripped her heart out. Ronnie apologizes to him, but Jason is too angry to forgive him and tries to punch Ronnie, but suddenly, they fuse together to become Firestorm with Ronnie in control of the body. Professor Stein, Ray, and an invisible Deadman watch as the two fight amongst each other inside the Firestorm body, as Deadman disappears again. The scene then jumps to Kahndaq, where we see a veiled person entering the city. The people crowd around him, and we realize that it's Amon Tomaz, better known as Osiris, who was a member of the Black Marvel Family, and Black Adam's brother-in-law. He then walks towards the statues of his sister Isis and Teth-Adam. He shouts the name of Black Adam and transforms into Osiris. He then takes the two statues and buries them in the sand outside of Kahndaq. The scene then jumps again to Arlington, Virginia, where we see Hank Hall, better known as Hawk, of Hawk and Dove, standing in the rain, on a stakeout looking for arms smugglers. He's contacted by Dawn Granger, better known as Dove, who tells him that the both of them were supposed to be doing this operation together, but Hawk doesn't want to wait for Dove. He finds the arms dealers and attacks them head on, with Deadman watching the battle from outside, saying that Hawk's going medieval on the smugglers. He defeats them just as Dove arrives. She tells him that the world has gotten smaller since he died as Extant. Deadman leaps again and finds himself in the middle of ruins. He realizes that he's in Star City, where one of the Justice League's enemies detonated a bomb in the middle of the city, killing thousands of people in a four square mile area. It causes Deadman to think about life and death, when suddenly, the ring talks to him again, asking him for his help. Deadman is again surrounded by white light and finds trees growing around him. When it's over, we see a bird's eye view of Star City, where the area where the explosion was. That area has been transformed into a green landscape, in the shape of a star. Deadman tries to get an explanation from the white ring, but it doesn't say anything to him. While trying to remove the ring, Deadman realizes that twelve people were brought back to life, and that he's the only one with the white ring on his hand. The ring talks to him again, asking for his help, to help it live. Meanwhile, in Silver City, New Mexico, we find a White Lantern Power Battery in the middle of a crater. Two men go down towards the Battery and try to figure out what it is. A group of people surround the crater, trying to figure out what it is. Suddenly, the Battery activates, and when they look up in the sky, they see a person floating above the battery. It's SINESTRO, and he's found the White Lantern Power Battery. Appearing in "Carpe Diem" Featured Characters *Deadman Supporting Characters *Aquaman (Arthur Curry) *The Martian Manhunter *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Jade *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) *Maxwell Lord *Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) *Professor Zoom *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Osiris Villains *Sinestro Other Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Soranik Natu *The Atom (Ray Palmer) *Dove (Dawn Granger) *Mera *Firestorm (Jason Rusch) *Professor Stein Locations *'Amnesty Bay' *Keystone City *'Iron Heights Penitentiary' *St. Roch *Stonechat Museum *'South America' *New York City *'Justice League International Headquarters' *Mars *Oa *Kahndaq *'Arlington, Virginia' *Star City *'Silver City, New Mexico' Items *White Lantern Power Ring *White Lantern Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Ring *Claw of Horus Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14477 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brightest_Day_Vol_1_0 *http://www.comicvine.com/brightest-day-carpe-diem/37-206568/ Brightest Day (Vol 1) 00